Aliens! Gayers! It's sleepover time!
by I-Fancy-Rock-Lee
Summary: Lee's having a sleepover, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto are invited. Somewhere along the line Kakashi and Gai turn up and crash the party... quite literally. and no it's not a gaara lee pairing!...no matter how much i want it to be!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, first chapter woop! First story too. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer - ME- *sigh* I don't own Naruto… unless the Manga books I have count?**_

_**OLDER SISTER - No, no that doesn't count. Plus the books are mine!**_

_**Me - Oh ok.**_

* * *

"HI GUYS!" an over eagerly Rock Lee shouted at the group of half asleep teenagers.

"Where does he get all of his energy from this early in the morning?" Sasuke moaned to the fiery red head sitting next to him.

"God knows…maybe he's on drugs, anybody sober would never wear a green jumpsuit with bright orange leg warmers, well…" he looked over at Naruto "Okay, nobody sane would wear that anyway" Gaara replied, whilst trying to build a wall of sand between him and Rock Lee, but failing after several attempts as Naruto was just knocking them over and laughing.

"Umm…Lee? How are you so active in the mornings?" Naruto asked after his laughing fit at Gaara's angry face.

"Aaah, the power of youth!" Lee exclaimed.

"Riiiiight….?" Naruto said confused and slightly dazzled by the way Lee's pose stretched his jumpsuit in awkward areas right in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Anyway, back to the point!" Lee boomed.

"There was a point?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, the point why I came here!" Lee said.

"Oh, good. So you don't just come here to piss me off then?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Whaaaa….oh never mind. The point was I'm having a sleepover and you're all invited!"

The three boys on the floor just glared at each other in horror and Naruto was sure Gaara's eyes were starting to tear up.

* * *

Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke were on their way to Lee's house, shaking as they had no idea what to expect. The three were trying to waste as much time as possible so hopefully Lee might think they were not coming and would cancel the sleep over.

"Oh dear, I spilt my sand, and it will take aaaages to clean it up. You two go on without me." Gaara said dramatically, with a sly smile.

"NO! Don't be stupid, I will help you! Even if it takes all night!" Sasuke replied in the same tone as Gaara.

"Huh…? I don't get it." Naruto stated completely confused, he didn't want to go to Lee's either but he hadn't quite caught on to Gaara's and Sasuke's plan.

"Oh. My. God!" Gaara moaned slapping his hand to his fore head.

"Could you be anymore of an idiot?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Who…what…why…huh?"

The two boys loved to play with Naruto when he was confused like this. They both looked at each other and smiled; obviously the same sick idea had struck their minds to mess with Narutos head.

"Oh okay we will tell you the truth" Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Right the truth is…" Gaara carried on "We are in love, gay, totally and mentally tied together by our hearts!" The boys looked at each other and blinked lovingly.

"Aaaaah! What the hell? When were you guys gonna tell me this?!" Naruto screamed.

Gaara and Sasuke took each others hands and said "We wanted to keep it a secret, you know, in case you got freaked out." the guys leaned forward in for a kiss, Naruto gasped and the boys fell over laughing before their lips touched.

"Hey..? What the hell is going on?!" Naruto shouted at the boys rolling on the floor.

"You really thought that me and him were…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sasuke, in answer to your earlier question; Yes, he really is that much of an idiot." Gaara joked until their smiles and Narutos confused face turned to fear….they had reached Rock Lee's house.

_**Yaaaaaaaaaay! First chapter finished. REVIEW OR DIE!…or not….the choice is yours.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A shadow appeared at the window, on it a physicotic grin widened. The shadow dissolved into to the shuttering of the blinds.

" He's seen us" Sasuke stuttered with a twitch in his eye not sure whether or not to let Naruto and Gaara handle this one as it would be the hardest mission yet, far beyond their level!

"Holy crap… well, let the fun begin!" Gaara replied in his usual tone but with a jagged smile on his face and winking at Naruto.

" NOOO! I think Gaara's coming on to _**me **_now, he just winked at me!" Naruto screamed at himself in his mind. Gaara had done this on purpose just to make Naruto even more uneasy referring to his and Sasuke's earlier joke. Sasuke had picked up on Gaara's little plan and decided to help, he grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled "I'm scared." Sasuke whimpered in a girlish voice. Naruto was about to protest and shout at the guys telling them to back off but before for he could the door snapped open so fast it almost gave the boys whiplash just by looking at it. Standing in the middle of the door was the creepy guy from the window… it was _**rock lee! **_He was stood there in his usual green, tight outfit with the bright orange legwarmers, he had a hand on his hip, one of his legs out bent like a dancer and his lips were tightly pushed together as if he was just about to kiss someone, Lee had no idea about Sasuke's and Gaara's plan he was just genuinely… wrong. Naruto was sweating heavily, it was bad enough having Gaara and Sasuke on his back but he couldn't take lee's gayness too! Before he could realise he was stood there screaming at the door "Ahhhhh ENOUGH! I cant take it anymore, this is just as bad as being at kakashi's house and it's just as GAY!

"hey it's not _**that **_bad at my house is it?" a slow, deep voice trickled in from behind them scaring the crap out of all the boys.

"Kakashi, w..w..what are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered slowly turning to face his sensei.

"I came to chaperone!" Kakashi boomed sounding even more scary than when the first time he spoke as this time he had took the time to put his little orange book down to speak, something he had never done before, it struck fear into all four boys hearts. There was a long silence .

"So you guys actually made it! Usually the friends I invite over get lost or attacked by an evil squirrel and his nuts."

"Damn, why didn't we think of that!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke slightly louder than he intended so Gaara elbowed him roughly in his Ribs and Naruto yelped.

"Anywho, lets go inside and eat, I cooked a lot so you guys best be _**hungry.**_" Lee said with a sharpness to his voice. Naruto's eyes widened as soon as he heard the mention if food but Gaara and Sasuke were weary, they found a discomfort in Lee's voice, still they followed Naruto's footsteps into what they thought would be hell on earth.

Gaara opened his eyes after closing them while walking through the door and Sasuke finally unclenched Naruto's hand. The boys all expected the worst. Gaara glared around slowly. "hmmm" Gaara grunted, he was shocked to see such a _**normal **_house belonging to Lee and not only that but it was almost… NICE!

"WOAH! Nice crib dog!" Naruto beamed trying to act cool.

"Naruto, do me a favour, NEVER say that again and I promise I won't flick you in the head for a week" Sasuke pleaded. Naruto couldn't pass up an offer like that he hated it when Sasuke flicked him in the head as it really hurt and made him see stars "eugh I hate that! Fine, deal." Naruto agreed.

"Anyway I'll show you to the table" Lee smiled.

They were all sitting around the table eating silently, the only sounds were Naruto's grunting as he chewed through his food,

"IM HERE!" a loud voice came screeching in from the hallway.

" YEAH! All right sensei's here now we got a party!" Lee squealed excitedly.

"oh no" the boys thought, this could only mean one thing…Gai was here! The silence that had swept the house before could no longer possibly remain, there would be havoc wrecked upon the house.


End file.
